Un paso al acantilado, un paso a la muerte
by CereziithaCamuii
Summary: el acantilado no era muy alto, pero si lo suficiente para que cualquier persona muriera al caer... no tenia nada mas que hacer y dio un paso....


Disclaimer: los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son de las Clamp.

Advertencias: este es un fic suicida, no es fuerte pero es algo cruel, contiene OOC con Tomoyo, solo con ella, ya que para algunos sera ilogico que ella la tierna tomoyo sea capaz de engañara a su mejor amiga, tranquilos, todos estamos concientes de que eso jamas ocurriria, esto solo es una historia... xD---

* * *

Un paso, solo un paso la separaba del acantilado, no era muy alto, pero lo suficiente para una muerte segura si… un paso, un paso le hacía falta para acabar con la tristeza que la invadía desde esa misma tarde…

y es que realmente jamás había pensado que encontraría a su mejor amiga en la cama junto al chico del cual ella estaba locamente enamorada,

y es que ella lo sabía, Eriol le había contado que Tomoyo gustaba de Shaoran pero ella no había creído, por pensar que Eriol seguía enojado porque ella lo había rechazado,

y aunque aun no lo creía sabía muy bien que no era mas que la verdad, pero como podía Tomoyo haberla traicionado de aquella manera,

como Shaoran había podido decirle que la amaba para después hacerle algo de esa magnitud, algo que la destruía completamente, que la dejaba sin defensas, algo tan cruel…

como ella, con la que había jurado que serian "amigas X siempre" había sido capaz de traicionarla así, sabiendo que Shaoran era lo que ella mas quería…

como el que había jurado que estaría ahí con ella y para ella por siempre había sido capaz de engañarla…

_-"tal vez solo les gano la pacion"-_

_----sique siendo algo horrible----_

_-"tal vez solo fue un error y ellos me pedirán disculpas después"-_

_----sique soñando----_

_-"tal vez no paso nada y no di tiempo para que me explicaran las cosas"-_

_----tu sabes que no….----_

_-"¡no!"-_

**-¡NO!-**

Su grito retumbo por todo el lugar mientras miles de lagrimas salían de sus ojos y recorrían el normalmente hermoso rostro de la chica hasta llegar a la barbilla, ser secadas, o caer al piso…

Ella simplemente ya no soportaba lo que le estaba pasando, esa sensación tan fuerte de vacío que entumecía su cuerpo junto con el miedo a la realidad y el frio…

Ella pues estaba temblando, llorando, y acallando sus gritos susurros y suspiros inútilmente…

Realmente no podía borrar la imagen de ellos dos en la cama, esa imagen la estaba matando poco a poco…

¿Cómo ellos habían podido hacerle algo así?...

Aun lo recordaba todo, recordaba las expresiones de sorpresa y preocupación que ambos tenían cuando la vieron entrar a la habitación…

Ella pues era inocente, pero sabía perfectamente lo que Shaoran y Tomoyo habían estado haciendo…

Porque aunque ella al escuchar gemidos ciertamente había imaginado que le hacían algo malo a su amiga, después de un momento supo que los gemidos no eran precisamente de dolor, más bien eran de gozo…

Y ¿Por qué había abierto la puerta? La había abierto por que escucho un susurro que deseó que no fuera cierto porque deseó que su mejor amiga no hubiera dicho "Shaoran" en uno de sus suspiros…

Pero al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que jamás pudo estar más equivocada…

_-"eres una estúpida Sakura"-_

_----lo sabes----_

_-"¿Cómo creíste que Shaoran te amaría?"-_

_----fue una ilusión en la que el te hizo caer---_

_-" no vale la pena, no mas…"-_

_----tienes razón, ya déjalo, es mejor de esa manera…----_

_-"porque, simplemente el nunca me amo"-_

_----hazlo ya…----_

_-"te amo Shaoran…"-_

Y con ese último pensamiento en su mente dio un paso, solo un paso hacia delante…

_**OxOxOxOxOxOxO**_

_**-"muerta"-**_Solo esa palabra basto para que grandes lagrimas comenzaran a bajar por su rostro…

_**-Quiero verla…-**_

**-pero señor, es una vista muy fuerte…-**

_**-no me importa quiero asegurarme de que si es ella…-**_

Y sin más comenzó a caminar, paso por donde había varios policías con caras de lastima…

_-"nadie pidió su lastima…"-_

_----tu sabes que es tu culpa…----_

Volteo a un lado y vio a Nadeshiko y a Fujitaka Kinomoto llorando desconsoladamente, ellos seguramente ya habían visto la escena…

_-"¿tan cruel será?"-_

_----ellos son sus padres y están asi, tu la amas, y a parte eres el culpable ¿como será para ti?----_

Fujitaka tenía entre sus brazos a Nadeshiko que lloraba desconsoladamente y el simplemente tenia la mirada gacha y pequeños hilos de agua corrían desde sus ojos e iban a terminar al cabello de su amada esposa…

_----tu culpa….----_

_-"cállate…"-_

Y al seguir caminando vio a Touya Kinomoto tirado en el piso y golpeándolo con fuerza con un puño que lucía lleno de sangre e hinchado….

_---- ¿Qué se siente verlo a él así?----_

_-"siempre lo odie… tu lo sabes…"-_

_---- pero es tú culpa que ahora este asi…----_

A un lado de Touya se encontraba Yukito llorando con su brazo cubriendo sus ojos…

_---- tú culpa….----_

Paso por donde se encontraban Sonomi y Tomoyo llorando abrazadas, pero al pasar al lado de Tomoyo pudo ver una sonrisa mostrarse, ya que si el era algo culpable del suicidio de Sakura Tomoyo lo era aun mas, porque ella lo había drogado y lo había seducido para hacer el amor con ella, y para su mala suerte, Sakura, su flor de cerezo, los había visto…

_----ahora observa al frente es hora de que duela….----_

_-"no, no puede ser…."-_

Frente a él se encontraba un charco de sangre, y en medio, vestida tal y como él la había visto antes con la misma ropa del día anterior, con los ojos grandes y verdes sin una chispa de vida, y con un hilo de sangre recorriéndole desde la frente, llegándole a los ojos y confundiéndose con lagrimas de sangre, se veía aun el dolor reflejado en su rostro, se notaba que antes de morir había estado sufriendo… y en ese momento cayó en cuenta….

_-"es mi culpa…"-_

Y corrió, corrió como nunca antes había corrido, hasta llegar a la cima del pequeño acantilado, vio el auto de Sakura estacionado, y entro en el, aun se sentía el olor de ella, aun se percibía esa fragancia que lo volvía loco….

_-"Sakura"-_

Salió del auto y se paro en un lugar donde se podía observar perfectamente desde lo alto el cuerpo de Sakura, de su Sakura y se puso a un lado, de donde se veían aun las huellas de sus zapatos sobre la tierra, y una vez mas volteo a verla, y parecía que ella lo veía a el….

_-"perdón"-_

Y dio un paso, al acantilado… un paso hacia la muerte con su amor….

* * *

dejen reviews!!! zeep??

xD... weno ez qke puez ez algo nuevo en cuanto a mis fics, espero que este y tambien Schizophrenia sean de su agrado!!!

y sin mas me voy!!!

nos leemos pronto!!!

hanako-loveless....


End file.
